


Blood of Kings and Queens II ：Riding with the Devil

by evilfox



Series: Blood of Kings and Queens [2]
Category: The Hollow Crown (2012), The Huntsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 10:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilfox/pseuds/evilfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哈尔登基之后，又遇到了那个奇怪的猎人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of Kings and Queens II ：Riding with the Devil

他可能不会再见到奈德了。这是他停下脚步之后想到的第一件事。

不再有酒馆里的畅饮、调笑，不再有那个狡黠的青年在迷蒙的蒸汽里来回舔他的锁骨，低声说着情话用手伺候他。奈德的手很灵巧，手心比哈尔的柔软些，没有那么多被剑柄磨出的厚茧——他也练剑，只是练得不够勤，正像每一个幸免于责任的次子，做事都是随兴所至、浅尝辄止，也无所谓好坏。

甜蜜的奈德。

哈尔感到两腿酸疼，步履沉重，他不能走得更远了，于是任凭自己跌坐在一棵老树下。

自作聪明的、可悲的奈德。他想。

绣着金线的厚重朝服铺在泥土上，哈尔没有心情怜惜它。只是些虚荣无用的东西。

他感觉想哭，但没有眼泪。也许是为他死去的父亲，也许是为他自己。

哈尔深爱他的父亲，他并不怀疑这一点。那种爱是永远隔着距离的注视，尊敬，依赖，忌惮。不是任何温柔的联系。那种爱使人坚强，就像父亲的仙魂为他这俗世的躯体注入了力量。

仍然，还有另一种爱，相反地，使人脆弱。

当他追溯起来，上一次他因内心的柔情而感到软弱，是缘于听到那可怜的理查的死讯。

哈尔的父亲，一位坐上了王位的、出色的武将，一贯把他的儿子们当做军人来教养，哈尔童年的记忆多是和兄弟们在田野里追跑，扮作打仗的样子，弄得一身泥土，跑回家向厨娘吵着要吃东西。

在理查的照看下度过的日子则是截然不同的。父亲被流放之后，理查召见了他。

不幸的孩子。理查说，用细瘦的手指抚摸他的脸。不要记恨我，我也有不得已。

事实上，他从未因此憎恨理查，或许是年纪太小难以懂得究竟发生了什么，又或是国王眼中的悲伤真切得令人怜悯。

理查给他定做了华丽的衣饰，教他穿戴整齐、恪守规矩。有时，他命画师为哈尔画像，为此把他打扮的格外俊美。

你是个漂亮的年轻人，哈里。理查给他看完成的画像时，这样说。

这是他父亲从没说过的。如果他相信父亲的话，那么他就是一个粗野、丑陋的小滑头，父亲告诫他们不要爱惜外表，姣好的容貌或许能换来一晌贪欢，但只有力量、权势和财富能赢得女人的忠贞。

关于这些，他认为父亲是对的。他从没在意那支擦过他脸颊的箭矢，这张刻下血痕的脸才是他的资本。

他没相信过理查的夸赞，但在那时，他感到虚荣的快乐，那种他的父亲从没给过的快乐。

而约翰·福斯塔夫爵士呢？他又是什么？哈尔想不清楚。他配不起做哈尔的朋友，却也不是一个下等人。

当然他也不曾相信这老东西一言半语，更甚于他不信理查的褒奖。如果理查的话是出于安慰和怜悯，福斯塔夫的只是丑陋的阿谀，丝毫不足取信，识破与否也毫无差别。

只是，他的怨怒究竟从何而来？为什么无情地羞辱那个老家伙使他有报复的痛快？哈尔道不出原因，他相信自己早就看破了约翰爵士的本性，绝不可能被这虚伪的友谊所伤害……

等一下。

哈尔停止放任自己的思绪，作为战士的直觉告诉他，有其他人在附近。有人在看着他。

他扶着树干站起来，向周围搜索。浓雾遮蔽了他的视野，杂生的树木影影绰绰，好像树与树之间躲藏了无数个佝偻的身影。

他本能地去摸佩剑，才相信身上没带任何武器。他平时携带的刀剑和常穿的服饰一同被换下，在战场上他曾经杀死最骁勇、可怕的斗士，可是现在他厚重不便的朝服和手无寸铁的境况很难对野兽或盗贼造成威胁。

但他仍然祈祷隐藏在暗处的是野兽或者盗贼。他知道如何制服一个人，或者一匹野狗，但他还没跟任何鬼怪打过交道。

来自树林中间的男人现身了。他看上去无意隐藏自己。

哈尔目不转睛地盯住来者：那个男人穿着粗布衣服，裤脚扎在沉重的皮靴里（哈尔能听见那靴子踩在泥地上的吱唔声），手中拎着一只野兔的尸体，另一手提着一把利斧。

那人在十来步之外停下了。

“你莫不是英格兰的新王？”那男人说。

哈尔默认了。那猎人无所表示，继续向前走去。

“既然知道，为何不行礼？”哈尔叫住他。

猎人望了他一眼，“你不是我的王。”

“等等！”哈尔追上去，他的长袍在他跑动时显得有些累赘，“别走。我是不是见过你？”他觉得猎人的面孔有些眼熟，却说不上原因。

“也许……我有时在东市过夜。”

这是一座死气弥漫的森林，哈尔从不知道这里有猎人出没，这里根本不该有任何可以成为猎物的生灵。

哈尔走近那猎人，看到握着斧子的手上戴了戒指。

“这个戒指，”哈尔说，“这个不是假货。你曾经在宫廷里当差，对吗？”

“是又怎样？”

他注意到那男人手中的猎物，起初他认为那是一只兔子，而现在他不能断定，那尸体像是兔子，半张的嘴里却长满锯齿般的银色尖牙。

“你猎的是什么东西？”

猎人没有回答。哈尔上去扯住他的手腕，“你是个巫师吗？你到我的国土上来有什么目的？”

“放开我，陛下。”蓝眼睛的猎人平静地说。

哈尔没有松手，那人甩起斧头向他劈下来，他闪身躲开斧刃，但是撞向腹部的拳头没能躲过，被那不似凡人的力量推向身后的树干，直到他的肩胛骨狠狠地撞在树上。

“我无意加害于你。”猎人扔掉了斧子，只徒手捉住哈尔的双手，把它们钉在他头顶上方。

他的目光像利刃一样刺进哈尔的脑海，记忆在疼痛中苏醒。

“我见过你！”哈尔叫道，“我……为什么我会忘记？你这样的一个人……我怎么会忘记？”

因为他不属于这个世界。好像有人在内心深处这样说。

“你还称赞我房中之术精湛，大概你也忘了。”

他单手制住国王的双手，腾出一只手掀开长袍的下摆，摸到那雕刻精美的护裆，用劲扯下来。

“住手。”哈尔并不坚定地说。

“你想要这个，不是吗，”猎人揉搓着他的阳物，直到它不知羞耻地挺立起来，“你太想得到爱，可是找到的只有物欲。”

哈尔的意志软下来，猎人放开了他的手，任由他环住自己的脖子。

“因为这个，”猎人轻触他头上的王冠，那沉重的金属压着他如云的金色卷发，“它吞噬你，吞噬爱，它杀人。”

“我不懂你在说什么。”不，他懂。波尔多的理查被它杀死，他的父亲也是。

衣裤被撕开，大而有力手抬起他的腿，他能感到那热乎乎的东西顶着他，恐吓并诱惑着。哈尔知道他想要这个，他是个国王了，不该再有这种荒唐的行为，但他知道他想要这个，他一直想要。他想要知道王冠的秘密。

“因为它，你会渴望爱，没有爱的时候，你渴望鲜血。”

陌生人挺身进犯他，不停地。鲜血般赤红的华服被粗糙的树皮刮破。

“它会杀死你，在你杀死太多人之后。”

“我……我不会滥杀无辜。”哈尔辩解。

“你有找到你的理由，”猎人在他耳边说，“像所有的帝后们。他们总会有理由。是王冠，借他们之手杀戮。”

那人粗鲁地享用着哈尔的身体，用拇指的指腹摩擦着他脸上的细小伤疤。他胸前的十字架随着他们的动作而震荡，但是这个透露着死亡气息的人并不惧怕它。

哈尔在迷乱中射出来，白色的液体染污他已然撕破的朝服。猎人在他身体里留下了同样的东西。

“你是个魔鬼吗？”

猎人放下他，没有回头地向前走去，捡起他的武器和猎物。

“回答我！”国王喝道。

猎人转过身望了一眼，

“你太幸运了，年轻的国王，你不曾亲眼见过魔鬼的样子。”


End file.
